User blog:Gojiran/Taking a short break
Hey guys. Some of you may know my situation while some may not, so I'll keep this blog short and explain what has been going on, what will be done for it and how it will go. Almost 4 weeks back I received my new graphics card to start my new PC rig, which included that, a motherboard, and a processor. When in the middle of a test installation to see how it would go on my old motherboard, I pressed the graphics card too hard on a thing called a PCI Express slot on my old motherboard which functions some of the important things on your PC's wi-fi. By pressing it too hard I had broken it completely which really messed up my ethernet, and in extension, internet. For the following weeks I had not known what the problem was until a week or two ago. First I thought my internet was simply weird, then realized any attempt to re-fix the internet failed, then I had thought the ethernet cord had broken, which turned out not to be the reasoning. Then I had thought the ethernet connector (the other end of the port where your ethernet cord goes inside your computer) had broken, so I bought an ethernet connector which turned out to be way too big to fit onto my motherboard. Then I decided to get a USB-to-ethernet adapter that would plug onto the front USB ports on my PC, and had to do all this extra crap because it was not working as my internet refused to recognize the network coming from the adapter. Then I thought to myself, if this is just a UBS-to-ethernet adapter, this would just work normally right as I plug in. So I tested it on another PC within the house (the PC I am using now) and it worked immediately, and that is when I realized that this was indeed a problem within my motherboard, which could not be fixed, only by getting an entirely new motherboard. From that period of time I've been using my school chromebook to substitute for my PC, but yesterday I had to turn it in due to graduating HS today. Then I started using this older PC that is not much used in my house anymore today, and may use it from time to time. Right now, while I have received my new motherboard a few days ago, it needs a processor to run it, and my old processor within my PC is not the same manufacture as the board demands, and thus need to get a new processor that meets those requirements as I stated before. I am gathering up the time and the money to buy said processor which will at least take 2-3 weeks, 4 if I am really busy, but this may be unlikely. Because of this, I am taking a short break off of here, a near month or month break until the day I do finally install my rig, and that is when I can come back again. I do not plan to use this temporary PC much, but I am in the middle of getting ready to go to graduation and reunions parties, so just know I definitely probably won't be here this weekend. If I am present during my break, then consider it important or a status update, or if I may want to continue DBH if the situation does call for it, or if I can make time for it. For now, this is goodbye, and I will see you guys soon. Take care. Category:Blog posts